Escape
by wouldbeking87
Summary: Ginny's life has become a nightmare as the man she thought was the love of her life has changed. Now she must escape but who will be there to rescue her. A/U ignores Epilogue, Drug abuse, physical abuse and miscarriage triggers. Evil Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** **: Hello this is my first fan fiction, just a few disclamiers. First the story is something I came up with usings different characters and decided to use Harry Potter characters, which the World and Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. Next there are several usage of drugs and strong abuse and trigger of miscarriage. This is an AU where the Epilogue is ignored and dark/evil Harry, also there maybe some American slang usage instead of British so forgive me for that. Enjoy and leave comments thanks guys.**

 **Chapter 1**

Ginny sat in her tub, her knees up to her chest. She still felt as if her body was on fire. She never thought her life would become the nightmare she now lived.

After the war she had decided to return back to school and finish her education, while Harry had went on to Auror training, life was simple. During her last year Harry purposed, she of course said yes. She couldn't have been happier when the day had come, Luna was her maid of honor, and her father had cried when he walked her down the aisle and she married the love of her life. If only she knew then what she knew now, that happy day would be her last. The first year of marriage Harry worked alot of nights coming home drunk nearly everyday. Then shortly Harry started losing his temper more around her and started to become verbally abusive, she always told herself that it was just the stress from his work. The start of her second year of marriage brought more suffering to her, the loss of her father made her feel like she hit rock bottom, then came the weeks of waking up sick. Today was suppose to be a happy day, she went to St. Mungo's for a checkup. The healer had smiled at her and told her she was pregnant.

Ginny stepped out of the floo dusting herself off tears of joy streaked down her cheeks, almost six weeks pregnant.

"Harry, are you home?" She called out walking through her apartment.

She saw his cloak so he had to be home but where, she heard a grunt come from the bedroom and headed that way. Thoughts of kids running around with red or black untidy hair filled raced through her mind. As she stepped into the bedroom all thoughts stopped, in fact everything stopped. She stood there trying to understand what she was seeing. Harry was sitting at the edge of the bed, no shirt a rubber tube went from his mouth around his arm and a needle was in his other hand and in his arm. She watched as Harry pulled the needle from his arm and looked up at her looking over the rim of his glasses. She watched as he placedthe needle and the tube on the bed as he stood up walking towards her, his lips were moving but she didn't hear anything as her mind was still trying to understand what was going on.

He stood in front of her, she could the warmth of his breath, she felt a hand rub against her cheek. She looked up at him and saw him smile, no not smile sneer. Everything went in slow motion his free hand reached back as the hand against her cheek tangled up into her her tightly before his fist connected to the side of her head. her body rocked as white explosions went off behind her eyes, her body tried to fall but Harry held her up by her hair. Everything came into view as she looked up at Harry.

"I asked you a question. Where the fuck have you been."

Tears of pain rolled down her face, " I was at St. Mungo's I've been getting sick the past few days, so I went for a checkup."

Harry let go of her and she slide down the wall onto the floor, her hand went into her purse slowly trying to find her wand.

"I'm sorry baby that you haven't felt good I wished I known, well what did the healers say?" Harry had bent down in front her.

She couldn't look him in the eyes and looked away as her fingers touched her wand, "Nothing just a bug." Her hand was about to close around her wand but then everything went flying sideways as Harry's hand slapped across her face.

"You're lying to me you bitch! Look at me and tell me what they said." Harry was standing over her his face was twisted into anger.

Ginny looked up at him and felt anger flow out of her, "I'm pregnant you bastard, with your child. I thought this was suppose to be a happy day but it's not." Her hand started to go back into her purse.

Harry had walked away from her over to the nightstand. She had found her wand and pulled it out and was ready to ex him for the pain but by the time she got her wand aimed, Harry was already turned around his wand aimed, "Expelliarmus!" Ginny's wand flew from her hand and into his.

"Oh you bitch, how dare you try an hex me when my back is turned. I was just going to take it easy on you but now I think its time you learned where your place is." He threw hand wand to the floor and sent a reducto to her wand causing it to explode into pieces, "Let's see what to do to you so you never forget what happens when you lose your temper."

She laid there her eyes wide not knowing what to do, before she could react Harry was standing over her again. She looked up in time to see his fist before it connected. She tasted blood in her mouth, she tried to cry out but was cut short as another punch hit her face. She lay flat on the floor trying to curl up from the in coming hits. Finally no more came, she looked up and saw Harry had moved back to the bed, she sat up blood covered her lips, her head was pounding.

"I told you I wasn't ready to have kids Ginny, reason you were suppose to keep taking that potion, so I guess I will have to be sure to fix this. Crucio!" Ginny yelled out expecting pain but none came. Harry turned his wand away.

"You didn't even hit me you bastard, guess you never learned to mean it?" She laughed weakly at him.

"It wasn't meant fo you Ginny, the next one be though." Ginny's laugh died in her throat as she looked down and noticed the blood starting to stain her jeans, her eyes went wide as she looked back at Harry.

Her head snapped up as she looked around she was still sitting in the tub the water had gone cold now, she could still feel the fire in her body from the crucio that the man who was suppose to be the love of her life had sent her way. She knew what she had to do. She had to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** **: Hello this is my first fan fiction, just a few disclamiers. First the story is something I came up with usings different characters and decided to use Harry Potter characters, which the World and Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. Next there are several usage of drugs and strong abuse and trigger of miscarriage. This is an AU where the Epilogue is ignored and dark/evil Harry, also there maybe some American slang usage instead of British so forgive me for that. Enjoy and leave comments thanks guys.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ginny stepped out of the tub wrapping herself up in a towel. Her hands stopped on her stomach and she started to cry. Only that morning she had found out she was pregnant to only have the child destroyed in her womb. She wiped the tears off her face feeling the tender spots in her face, she looked into the mirror. The glamour spell Harry had cast covered up all the bruises and swelling on her face.

"Ginny you almost done in there it's time for bed." Harry called out, she wondered how he could act like nothing had taken place, actting like he didn't beat her and caused her pain. She didn't know how to answer him scared that she might set him off again. She jumped when he started to bang on the door.

"Ginny, open this door now and get out here!"

Ginny slowly unlocked the door and opened it. She look up at Harry as he stood there in his boxers, "It's about damn time, go fix me a fire whiskey while I use the bathroom and then get ready for bed. See that glamour spell worked great no one will never know what happened." He pushed past her as she start walking towards the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and started to pour some fire whiskey into it then stopped. She looked over at the bedroom door it was still closed, she walked over to the cabinet by the fridge and opened it and found the potion of dreamless sleep.

Harry was walking into the bedroom as she came back in with drink in hand. She placed it on the night stand as she went to her dresser dropping her towel. She could feel Harry's eyes on her, usually it would turn her on how he would look over her body. From her flaming long red hair, to her round and perky c cup breasts down her tone stomach to her tone legs and ass, but this time she felt like she would be sick. She start to pull out her night gown, when Harrys hands wrapped around her stomach and moved up cupping both her boobs in his hands, she stilled as his lips met her neck kissing her then he bite her ear.

"Don't bother getting dressed, after I finish my drink I'm going to want a piece of this ass" He growled in her ear as he stepped away slapping her ass hard making her whimper.

She watched as he walked back around the bed to his drink praying she put enough to knock him out. She watched him down the drink in a single gulp. He started walking back towards he an evil smile going across his face as he dropped his boxers to the ground. She noticed his cock had already started to get hard, she started to get nervous as he walked almost to her. Then she saw it he slowed down, he shook his head looking at her his smile turned into a snarl.

"You bit..."His words were cut off as sleep took him falling to the ground.

Ginny wasted no time as she grabbed clothes and pack them as fast as she could not knowing how long she had til the potion wore off. She threw on some ragged jeans and an old shirt with the Holyhead Harpies on it, she started to walk out with her luggage then stopped at the door. All her anger start to brust through, she dropped her bag and turned and looked down at the man that was suppose to be her husband.

"You asshole , you were suppose to protect me not hurt me." She closed the distance between them and wasted no time in kicking the man in the balls while he was down, "I loved you with everything I had and all you loved was your fire whiskey and heroin. You bastard." She walked away grabbing her bag she went to the fireplace grabbing the floo she called out the address for Ron and Hermione. She watched her apartment spin out of view then she saw Ron sitting on a couch looking over at her as she stepped out.

"Ginny, what are you doing here this late, whats with the bag. Hermione, get in here quick." Ron had stood up and walked over to his sister looking at her, "Where's Harry?"

"I'm leaving that bastard after what he has been doing." Ginny pushed pass Ron and fell onto the couch.

Hermione stood dumbfounded in the doorway, "What do you mean leaving what did he do Ginny? I'm sure its not that bad it's Harry."

Ginny snapped, "Look you know it all twit, Harry the so called choosen one just beat the living shit out of me, is also doing heroin not to mention destoryed my wand and took my baby away from me. So yeah I'd say its pretty fucking bad Hermione."

"Slow down Ginny, if he beat you I'm not seeing any proof." Hermione sat beside her on the couch looking her over.

"He casted a glamour spell saying that he would leave it on so no one could ever see what he was doing to me, but would remove it at night so i would have a reminder, its also how he covers up his heroin usage." Ginny felt tears swelling up. Suddenly she felt magic flow over her and watched as both Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide with shock.

"Bloody hell Ginny, I'm going to go kill that bastard, just wait till I get my hands on him. There's no way he could get away with this." Ron started to pace back and forth.

"Of course he will Ron everyone will just look the other way, he is the wizarding world's choosen one, he defeated Voldemort. No one will believe he beats his wife and does drugs not to mention you and him are both aurors he knows how to cover his tracks." Ginny fell back into the couch hoping this was just a dream.

"Ginny you said he took your baby, how did.."

"He casted the Cruciatus at my stomach killing the baby. Look enough small talk I don't have much time, he will be waking soon, I need some money so I can run cause he will find me here and I know he will come for me. So please help."

Hermione sat on the couch rubbing her temples as Ron walked back and forth. Ginny had just left they gave her money both muggle's and wizard's that way she could go where she thought she would be safe. She was still in shock to believe that Harry could do these things, she ran her hand over her wand, that lay beside her, for comfort.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him. He was suppose to be my best friend!" Ron's blood boiled

"Ron let's not be hasty, maybe we can talk some sense..."

"Talk some sense, honestly Hermione he's gone mental and according to Ginny is doing drugs. He won't listen to sense." Ron had stopped walking and was looking at his wife.

"Well I see people still like talking about me, even after all these years." Harry's voice sounded out but no sight of him.

Ron looked around for him trying to spot any signs of his invisibility cloak but saw none. He had no time to move when he heard stupify being yelled out and saw the red light come from just feet away from him.

Hermione watch as Ron was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. She stood up and ran towards Ron, when she reached him she saw Harry come out from the cloak. Hermione looked at her friend and noticed he had changed alot since she last saw him. Harry's skin was shallow and tinted yellow looking, his pupils were tiny black dots almost lost in his green eyes, the veins in his right arm were dark and big red circles covered the inside of his elbow.

"So, it's true then you been on heroin and by judging the way you look I would say what maybe a year?" Hermione stood up gripping her wand tight.

"Actually, it's been since after the war. I had meet up with an old school chum and they said it helped them not feel the pain anymore so I said why the hell not, I went through more hell than any of you fuckers and that first time I got sick to my stomach but man the high. I didn't feel the pain or sadness anymore so I found myself a dealer..." Hermione tried to send a silent spell at him while he was distracted and felt herself get thrown back as Harry lazily waved his wand.

"Really Hermione, you know for you being soo smart you can be really stupid. So let cut to the chase, where's Ginny I know she came here first." Harry had walk over to her and bent down in front of her.

Hermione could smell the odor coming from him it all made sense to her now, he did cover how he looked and smelled with a glamour smell and fire whiskey but the sign she ignored for the last four years was how he had slowly detached himself from everyone or whenever they would be at the Burrow she would always find him asleep in the middle of the day.

"Yes she did stop by here but where she went I wouldn't tell you even if I knew Harry." She stared up into his eyes when she saw movement.

Ron had finally come to and dove at Harry knocking him down. He wasted no time as he started to punch Harry feeling his anger hit it's peak. Hermione sat in shock and watch them fight and in a blink of an eye Harry had casted a shield charm that caused Ron to be pushed off of him and in turn falling backwards hitting his head on the corner of the coffee table. Harry stood up and looked to where Ron now laid blood pooling under his head, Hermione pushed passed him and lifted Ron's head up to see how bad the damage was.

"Harry what happened to you, if we don't get him to St. Mungo's he's going to bleed out help me please." Hermione looked up at Harry and saw the regret on his face slowly turn.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it can't be known that I was here or that what I have done, as much as I'm sorry about Ron, it's best if he isn't around cause he will only get in my way, but as for you. Obliviate." Harry watched as Hermione's face went slack and her eyes cloud over.

Hermione blinked and looked down at her husband who was dying in her arms and hurried to get him to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** **: Hello this is my first fan fiction, just a few disclamiers. First the story is something I came up with usings different characters and decided to use Harry Potter characters, which the World and Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. Next there are several usage of drugs and strong abuse and trigger of miscarriage. This is an AU where the Epilogue is ignored and dark/evil Harry, also there maybe some American slang usage instead of British so forgive me for that. Enjoy and leave comments thanks guys.**

 **Ok just so everyone knows Ron didn't die you will find out in this chapter, I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. All reviews are welcome so please leave one or a message.**

 **Chapter 3**

Ginny walked down the crowded street of Diagon Alley with the glamour spell back in place she looked normal but she knew it wouldn't take long for word to get around that she was seen. She needed to get off the street quickly so she went into The Bibbering Humdinger Emporium. As she open the door instead of a bell ringing a long bird like call sounded, Ginny couldn't help but smile as she her friend's pet store. Luna Lovegood had a wide variety of fantasic beasts which she found most of them due to her co-worker Rolf Scamander. Ginny saw Luna standing at the counter talking to her boyfriend of the past year Blaise Zabini.

"Hi Luna, Blaise. I hope I'm not intruding on something intimate or..." Ginny's words were cut off as Luna ran and hugged her to the ground causing both women to start laughing.

"Ginny it's so good to see you what are you, why are you wearing a glamour spell?" Luna looked at her, Ginny could see her eyes moving all around to look at her face.

"Let me guess you see something flying around my face?" Ginny's smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh no, nothing like that but your face is extremely shiny." Luna stood up and Blaise walked up beside putting his arm around her waist.

"Hello Mrs. Potter to what due we owe this pleasure." Blaise gave her a sly smile as his hand started to rub Luna's side.

Ginny's body shivered, "Please don't call me that, and I've only stopped by to say that I'm leaving London and Harry. So you probably won't hear from for awhile, after here I'm stopping to get a few things before I leave. I wish I could tell you why I'm leaving but I don't have much time."

"Has Harry been hitting you again?" Luna casually asked making Ginny blink a few times.

"What do you mean again Luna?"

"A few years ago when we went out for drinks out in muggle London and someone gave you their number, and you flooed me that night telling me that Harry the note and you told him it wasn't nothing but he still ended up slapping you and punching you. You were suppose to come to my house that night, but when you didn't show I owled you asking if all was alright."

Ginny remembered that night, but she couldn't remember Harry hitting her or even flooing Luna. She wondered then how bad Harry had gotten or why she couldn't remember. Before she could think any further the room lit up as a ball of light came into the room before turning into an otter.

"Ginny, Ron has been hurt badly. We are at St. Mungo's, please come when you can. I've contacted the rest of the family." The otter disappeared when Hermione's voice stopped.

"Oh no, Luna I need to go. Do you have a fireplace I can floo from? Ginny looked around.

"We will all go together Ginny." Luna grabbed onto Ginny's arm before apparating them to the waiting room at St. Mungo's.

Harry sat in his office at the auror's department in the Ministry. With his glamour spell in place he could walk around looking normal. He wanted to be in his office when the news came about Ron's death that why no one would think twice about his involvement. Not that no one would know that he was even there, erasing himself from Hermione's memories along with Ginny about them being there was i bit tricky then what he was use to doing but managed it well enough.

"Excuse me, Potter I need those files on my desk before you go home tonight and I have another assignment for you and Weasley." Robbards stuck his head in just long enough and turned away.

Harry huffed as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a black leather case and unzipped it. Inside was three needles, a rubber tube a small bowl and a bag. Harry went and shut the door and locked it, he could feel the itching in his arm as he licked his lips before getting ready to shoot up before he started his day, but as he pulled the bag out rage started to fill him. The bag was empty how could he have forgotten. He shoved everything off his desk as he yelled, he quickly took some parchment out and made a quick letter.

 _I need a fix I'm out when is good to stop by to pick some up_

 _Harry_

He went over to where his owl Athena was perched and gave her the letter.

"Deliver this to 11c at the apartment building Dragon's Nest." Harry watched as Athena flew out the window before the room lit up.

"Harry, Ron has been hurt badly. We are at St. Mungo's, please come when you can. I've contacted the rest of the family." He watched as the otter disappeared and felt confused.

Ginny ran down the hallway looking for Hermione and found her standing outside of a room. Hermione looked up at the sound of footsteps and ran to her.

"It's bad Ginny, I don't know how it happened we were sitting in the living room and Ron went to go get a drink and tripped, and when he fell his head caught the end of the table there was blood everywhere." Hermione was crying into Ginny's shoulder.

"What is being done for him, and I can't believe this has happen I just saw you last night." Ginny was rubbing her back when Hermione pulled away her eyes staring at her confused.

"What do you mean you just saw us last night? Ginny we haven't seen you since last Friday when you and Harry came for dinner."

Before she could say anything the healer came out of the room, "Mrs. Weasley, your husband has sustained a horrible head injury, we have healed it up but I'm afraid the damage is worse than that."

"How much worse." Hermione was trying to be calm but having no success.

"For now we have him in a magical induced coma, until we are able to fix the damage from the blood loss to his brain. I'm sorry." At that the healer left as Luna and Blaise came walking up.

Hermione broke down crying in the hallway and Ginny bent down beside her and hugged around her.

"Luna, take Hermione and get something to eat and drink will you I need to talk to Ginny for a moment." Blaise offered his hand to both ladies helping them up.

Ginny watched as Luna lead Hermione down the hall before turning her attenion to Blaise, "I guess you want to know about Harry?"

Blaise lead her into an empty room, "Yes cause I have reason to believe something has been off about him for sometime now, every case he has worked on they don't add up in his reports. Last week my partner Eddie Carmichael was helping Harry out on a case and said that all leads where showing that the person they were after was just a con artist, but in the end somehow it was Lucius Malfoy they arrested. He also said thathe would also go and see his informant a witch called Hazel, by any chance do you know who that is?"

Ginny shook her head something about that name sounded familiar. "Ok well Luna said something about a glamour spell so do you mind removing it please?"

"I wish I could but I no longer have a wand."

Blaise nodded as he waved his wand and watched as Ginny's beautiful skin went from a sunkissed tan to green and yellow colored spots around her eyes and her lips were swollen. the side of her neck had finger marks around it.

"So he didn't just hit you, he beat you bad princess. Look I know you are wanting to get away from Harry, but Harry is an expert at finding people it's not going to be easy. Do you have any idea where you are going to go."

"Actually no. I was just going to start somewhere new and get a job so I can get on my feet." Ginny sat down on the bed in the room.

"Well I might be able to help you out some. Nott is working at Ollivander's tell him I sent you and he will help you out with a wand. Then I know someone who could help you with a job and hiding." Blaise offered her a small smile.

"Thanks, so who is your friend?"

 **Ok so a few things I will be posting again on friday and the weekend cause I'm pretty busy during the week so please leave reviews or message and let me know what you think or if anything doesn't make sense let me know so i can fix it thanks guys and gals have a great week. 09-09-18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** **: Hello this is my first fan fiction, just a few disclamiers. First the story is something I came up with usings different characters and decided to use Harry Potter characters, which the World and Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. Next there are several usage of drugs and strong abuse and trigger of miscarriage. This is an AU where the Epilogue is ignored and dark/evil Harry, also there maybe some American slang usage instead of British so forgive me for that. Enjoy and leave comments thanks guys.**

 **So there is some slash and lemon scenes and almost rape so if its not your cup of tea just skip over it. Please be sure to review and Enjoy.**

 **dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg**

 **Chapter 4**

Harry walked back and forth trying to decide what to do when Athena came back into the room dropping a letter on his desk. He opened it and read the response.

 _Of course Harry come on by when you can just remember the rules no wands._

 _Michael_

Harry sighed as he quickly wen to his desk placing his wand inside the top drawer. He made his way over to the fireplace he as the green flames rose as called out the Dragon's Nest. No matter how many times he took the floo it always made him feel sick, he closed his eyes as his office disappeared and opened them to find the small apartment room at the Dragon's Nest. As he stepped out he noticed the man sitting at the desk his head was low over the desk. Harry heard the long drawn inhaled sniff and watched as Michael Corner lifted his head looking at him wiping his nose.

"Hello Harry, so glad you made it today. So what are you needing just a fix or a supply?" Michael smiled over at Harry, causing Harry to fidget nervously.

"I was hoping for a supply." Harry stepped up to the desk.

"Of course Harry, but you know the price for the supply. Are you up to the task?" Michael sat back looking up at Harry.

Harry felt his blood boil, how could he ask him that. Last month when he got the supply Michael told him the payment included him taking a name that Michael handed and dealing with the person. Last month he was given Lucius Malfoy's name. Harry was working with Eddie Carmichael on a case of stuggled dark artifacts from Romania. Everything pointed had pointed to a con artist that had forged documents on all the crates. Harry made simple work of placing an Imperius on the foreman that had received the shipping manifest and made sure he said that it was Lucius that had checked on the shipment and paid someone else to move crates. Harry and Carmichael went out to Malfoy Manor and searched for evidence of Lucius involvment everything seemed in order til Carmichael find a shipping manifest that Lucius said he had never seen. Within a weeks time he was placed on trial and had a few eye witnesses saying they had spotted him, the rest was history and Lucius now sat in Azkaban once again.

"Of course I'm up for the task Michael. I'm pretty sure I proved that last month!" Harry had slammed his fist into the desk.

Michael leaned back laughing, "I not saying you haven't Harry, this time it's more of I need you to intimidate someone who owes money." Michael wrote the name down on some parchment.

He went hand Harry the paper but only pulled it away before Harry had grabbed it, "Now now Harry, you know the deal."

Harry looked at Michael as he smiled up at him. As Harry made his way around the desk Michael scooted his chair away from the desk and started to undo his pants. Harry looked at Michael seeing the semi hard bulge in his boxers, he slowly sank to his knees. Reaching out he pulled his boxers down watching Michael's cock fall out, Harry leaned over and took the head into his mouth, causing Michael to let out a deep moan. Michael's head rolled back as his hand ran up into Harry's untiddy hair, Harry start to swirl his tongue around before taking more of Michael into his mouth feeling his cock start to grow harder and fatter in his mouth.

"Look at me Harry, that's a good boy. Show me how well you suck cock now and I give you some extra." Harry looked up at Michael over the rim of his glasses before moaning in response and taking more of his cock into his mouth.

Michael felt the tip of his cock hit Harry's throat when Harry stopped. Still looking up at Michael, Harry pushed himself further down his cock taking him fully into his throat causing him to gag.

"Merlin Harry, where did you learn to deepthroat." Harry pulled up leaving the tip on his lips.

Catching his breath his saliva ran out of his mouth and down Michael's shaft. Michael waited but grew impatient grabbing onto Harry's hair he pushed him back down as his bucked his hips up. Harry didn't fight as he felt Michael start to fuck his mouth pushing fully into his throat each time. Michael closed his eyes as he kept the rhythm listening to the slurping sounds coming from Harry's mouth.

"You better start playing with my balls Harry they need attention as well."

Harry did as he was told as one of his hands started to play with them a moan escaped his mouth. Michael moaned at the sound and pulled Harry off his cock and moved his head down to his balls. Harry didn't have to be told what to do as his tongue started to lick Michaels balls before sucking them into his mouth. Licking at the ball in his mouth his free hand started to stroke Michael's cock. Michael lean back enjoying the attention he was getting then he felt Harry pick up speed causing him to feel the urge to cum.

Harry could feel Michael's balls tighten as he pulled away and took his cock back into his mouth and moving up and down the shaft as a good pace, til at last Michael let out a low grunt before he exploded into Harry's throat. Harry moaned as he felt the warm liquid fill his throat and mouth before swallowing it all.

Harry stood up wiping his mouth off as Michael took slow breaths, "Goodness Harry, you have become quite the cocksucker. Been practicing?"

Harry's face went red with embrassment, "Can I have my supply now please Michael?"

Michael smiled as he sat up not bothering to zip up. He pulled out a bag from his desk with Harry's name on it and handed it to him.

"Here is one month supply and take this as a bonus for the amazing head. As for the name, make sure they know that no one take a deal and goes back on it. Have fun Harry."

Harry nodded as he went back to the fireplace and stepped in. As the green flames came to life he looked at the name he was given, _Pansy Parkinson_.

Harry stood in his office walking over to the door he lock it and went back to his desk. Sitting down he pulled his wand and black case out. He placed the bowl on the desk and out some powder into in waving his wand over it he watched it boil brown before his eyes. He took one of the needles and filled it, he rolled his sleeve up and tied the rubber tube around his arm. After a few pumps of his fist he saw the vein he was looking for, he felt hot pain of the needle as it went into his arm and filled his vein with the hot liquid. A low groan escaped him as he felt the world around him slow down. He wrote a memo to Robbards letting him know Ron was at St. Mungo's and was going there now. As he grabbed his wand he thought about what he had done with Michael and felt himself start to get hard. He smiled as he thought what he would do with Ginny once he got home, before remembering that she had ran off last night.

"Oh when I catch up with you, and I will not only will your ass be sorry, it will be sore when I'm done with you bitch." Harry smiled thinking about what he was going to do as he turned and apparated.

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Hermione sat at Ron's bedside watching over him, her head start to ache as she thought about everything that had happened leading up to now. Blaise had questioned her about a few things to do with Harry and Ginny but none of made sense, and on top of that Ginny kept trying to remind her about the pervious night. Ginny finally convinced her to have a healer check her out, only to discover that her mind had been obliviated.

"How's he doing Hermione?" Harry's voice brought her out of thought.

"Hello Harry, he's alive but they are keeping him in a coma til they can get the swelling around his brain to go down." She looked up at her trying to keep her temper in check, while picking up her wand.

"Well that's good, have you seen my wife?" Harry looked at her something was off he couldn't tell what.

Hermione only sat there looking at him. Harry then smiled at her and within a blink of an eye both of them had drawn their wands out, "So I guess you remember, I'll be sure to do a better job this time."

Hermione remained calm as she sent a stun towards Harry, which he only waved his wand and stopped it, "Now now Hermione, this doesn't need to get ugly just tell me where the bitch ran off too."

"I rather die before I let you get to her, I told her I would buy her as much time as I could." Hermione sent spell after spell only to see them be block again and again.

"Haven't you realized you can't beat me. As smart as you are surely you would have noticed it take little effort to block anything. It's almost as if I'm not able to be defeated." Harry only smiled as he started to walk towards her.

"But you destoryed the elder wand, so how..." Hermione sighed as the realization came to her, "You went back and got it."

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione's wand left her hand and went to Harry's, "Yes I back and took what was mine. Now since you are stopping me from having what is mine I guess I will settle for the next best thing." Harry's smile went wide.

Hermione went to go slap Harry but suddenly her mind went fuzzy as she heard a voice in her head.

 _Walk over to the bend and bend over Ron's body_

Hermione felt herself move to the bed and lay over Ron's torso. Harry walked up behind and ran his hand up her legs to your ass before smacking it hard. He reached around and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them and her panties down to her ankles. He placed one hand on her back and removed the Imperius.

Hermione's heart raced as felt Harry's hand smack her ass again making her scream, "You can scream all you want to Hermione I placed a muffliato on the door before I came in so no one will hear you scream."

Hermione tried to push herself up but was pushed back down with a sharp pain in the back of her head. She felt dizzy, as Harry's hand ran up the inside of her thigh and to her center. Painfully she felt him push two fingers into her, she let a scream as tears ran down her face.

"You know I always wanted to fuck you, but not here," He pulled his fingers out and ran one over her asshole, "I want this."

"Please no Harry, I beg you please." Hermione's cries were answeredwith another slap you her ass.

"No Hermione, me being nice is over." Harry pulled his pants down and rubbed his cock between her cheeks

Hermione cried as she felt Harry push into her causing her to scream out in pain. Harry took his time pushing his length into her.

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Luna and Ginny were walking around Diagon Alley, while Harry was taking his anger out on Hermione.

"So Blaise said that Theo was working at Ollivander's now?" GInny was looking around scared she would see Harry.

"Yes, he has been there for almost three years now and has gotten good with wand lore. Don't worry about paying him just tell him to put it on my tab, he will know. Come and see me before you leave ok. Love you Ginny." With a kiss on the cheek Luna left Ginny in front of Ollivander's.

As she walked in a feeling of nostalgia washed over her, the smell and feel of old magic was so strong here, "Hello."

She walked around but no one answered back. On the counter she saw a sign saying gone to lunch. She cursed herself as she started to walk back outside, but stopped at the sound of a woman's moan. She looked around trying to find the source when she heard it again and noticed the door at the back of the shop was slightly opened.

As she neared the door the woman's moan made her core tighten and she felt warmth between her legs. Looking into the door she took a deep breath, she saw a lanky but wiry naked man half kneeling and half standing over a long black haired woman in which his hand was wrapped up into it. She watched as he pulled his cock almost out of her stopping just at her enterance, Ginny noticed his length was long and slender like him.

"Merlin Theo, please fuck me!" Ginny's breath hitched as she realized she was watch Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson.

Theo grunted in response as he pulled her hair back and thrusted his cock deep inside her. Ginny watched moving her hand up under her shirt and up her stomach to her hard nipple. This was how she wished Harry had sex, slow yet with hard passion.

"Harder Theo." Pansy moaned as Theo slammed harder.

Theo started to pick up some speed and add all his weight into each thrust causing Pansy to cry out and her breathing became staggered. Ginny didn't know what came over her as her free hand unbuttoned her pants and slid under her panties and between her legs feeling how wet she was. She worked two fingers into her pussy and leaned back against the wall watching. Theo let go of Pansy's hair and pushed her down as he brought his other leg up so he was now squating over Pansy. He then grabbed her waist as he start to pound harder into her pussy, Ginny could see his balls slap against her and had the urge to be under playing with them, but instead her fingers matched his energy, she bit back a moan.

Pansy had went from moaning to loud cries of pleasure, "OH...MY...GOD...FUCK...FUCK"

Theo grunted as he kept his stamina closing his eyes and slowly down only for a beat. Ginny was trying so hard not to cry out to as she now slid a third finger in feeling her fingers stretching her.

Theo pulled out , "Climb up Pansy."

Pansy wasted no time as Theo laid on his back. She stood over him and squatted over his hard cock. with her hand she placed him back into her and she started to bounce her ass up and down while squatting her hands on his chest. Theo ran his hands up to her tits and grabbed them. Ginny pinched her own nipple as she watch pansy finally drop all the way down onto Theo causing her to yell out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she creamed on his cock.

Theo grabbed her hips as he started to thrust upward, he could feel his balls start to tighten, "I'm about to cum Pansy where do you want it at baby."

Pansy quickly climbed up and sat on her knees, Theo stood up and watch as Pansy took his lenth into her mouth. Ginny's eyes widen as she watch feeling her own climax starting. It wasn't long before Theo grabbed Pansy's hair and pulled away watch his cum cover her face.

Ginny felt her body shake, she started to close her eyes before she realized she needed to move before they saw her. she quickly fixed herself and went back to the front door and waited. Theo came out first fixing his tie, he looked up and saw Ginny looking around the front at the wands.

"Oh, Im sorry I didn't know anyone was here, how can I help you...Weaslette is that you?" Theo's eye grew wide as he realized who he was talking to.

"Hi Theo, I see poeple still calling me by Draco's silly nickname for me. I'm here cause I need a new wand and Luna said to put in on her tab." Ginny hoped he understood that because she didn't.

"Weasley? Or is it Potter now?" Pansy had came out from the back sneering at her.

"Weasley is fine thank you, and also you have alittle something on the side of your cheek." GInny watched as Pansy reached up and touched her cheek before going red with embarrassment, and running back to the back room.

Theo started to laugh, "Priceless as always, and yes I do know what she means, ok if you please stand here so I can measure you."

Ginny did as he ask, and watch as he produced a measuring tape that started to measure her. Theo started to walk around the shop looking at different boxes before coming back with three different ones. Each one GInny touched shocked her or sent boxes flying. Theo hummed in disappointment then retreated up the stairs. When he came back he had two boxes.

Ginny went to grab the first but stopped and grabbed the other box and opened it and pulled the wand out. Immediately warmth filled her arm, as she focused hard as she waved her arm she watched as flowers came out.

"Bravo, ok so lets see 10 and a half length. Wood, oak. Core, Dragonheart string. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

Ginny had almost said yes there was but simply shook her, "That is all I needed, thanks for everything Theo."

Ginny turned and walked out into the streets of Diagon Alley and headed towards Luna's shop.

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

 **Ok so just a few things I will be posting again tomorrow if I can finish the chapt. Like always please leave reviews or a pm either is fine and I check them out all the time, til next time have fun Guys and Gals**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** **: Hello this is my first fan fiction, just a few disclamiers. First the story is something I came up with usings different characters and decided to use Harry Potter characters, which the World and Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. Next there are several usage of drugs and strong abuse and trigger of miscarriage. This is an AU where the Epilogue is ignored and dark/evil Harry, also there maybe some American slang usage instead of British so forgive me for that. Enjoy and leave comments thanks guys.**

 **Ok yes I know the last chapter had some grammer issues and some mistakes and that I had meatn to change, and usually I do good to re read everything, sorry they will be fixed. So for the most part in my mind anyways there won't be any sex or sexual scenes for sometime, last chapter was a means to an end if you will, I have a method to my madness. Also if anyone else would like to chat and or talk ideas please feel free to pm me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg**

 **Chapter 5**

Ginny walked into the shop to find Luna cleaning, "Ok, so I have a wand and now it's time for me to meet up with Blaise's friend the one, the only Draco Malfoy. I never thought my life would come to this. It use to be Draco was the bad guy and Harry the good one, so what fresh Hell did I wake up in Luna?"

Luna laughed, "Well that's like who would have thought I became friends with Blaise or even be dating him. Life is full of surprises Gin, the devil you know maybe an angel you need."

"Who know's I wish I could go back and see Ron before I leave or tell my family bye. I'm not a running type person, but something tells me that I couldn't face Harry and win. I think if given the chance he would..." Ginny's words were cut off by the sound of someone apparating and falling into shelves in the back.

Both girls raised their wands watching the door with bated breath. Blaise came stumbling out of the back room blood running down his face and soaking through his shirt.

"Blaise!" Luna screamed as she ran to him, "What happened to you, Ginny there is some dittany behind the counter, hold still love." Luna ran her wand over Blaise muttering a spell.

Ginny was coming back to Luna, but Blaise was now coughing while Luna was removing his shirt.

"I'm fine, nothing but a scratch, it will be a great scar." Blaise tried to smile before starting to cough again.

"What happened?

"Your darling husband is to thank for these, but I do believe Harry is no longer going to be in good standing with the Ministry after today." Blaise sat against the wall while Luna patched him up.

"How? Blaise what happened?" Ginny was helping Luna lift Blaise up and into a chair.

"Well bit of story that, but we have plenty of time."

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Blaise was walking through St. Mungo's hallways, he had just came back from seeing Robbards. He had given Robbards several case leads to start an in-office investigation on everyone's choosen one, Harry. He was almost to Ron's room when a buzzing sound filled his ears, he looked around for the source but found none and no one seem to be bothered by it, he opened the door and what happened next was a blur.

Harry was in a hurry that he didn't think he would have taken as long as he did in Ron's room he hadn't bothered to lock the door. Now he enjoying listening to Herimone's cries that it took him a minute to noticed the door was opened. Both him and Blaised locked eyes before had raised their wands sending spells towards one another. While Blaise rolled to his left Harry was throwing Hermione to the floor. Blaise quickly recovered sending a stun to see it blocked, Harry went start to cast when he felt his feet swip out from under him. Hermione started to slap and punch at Harry, as Blaise started to walkover to them. He grabbed Hermione.

"I'll take him from here Hermione, I need you to go and get word to the staff to contact the aurors." After helping Hermione up he turned towards Harry.

He stepped onto Harry's hand and and reached down to take his wand. As he focus was on the wand he didn't notice Harry's free hand reaching into his robe, before Blaise could register what was haappening he felt a hot pain spread into his lower abdomen. Howling in pain, Blaise tried to grab Harry's hand as he saw it flash upwards. Blaise could sworn his head was going to explode as the knife cut across his face.

"Fuck!" Blaise punched harry in the face staggering back looking down at Harry's body.

Blaise walked out into the hall the aurors started to show up, he turned around to and noticed Harry was missing from the room.

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

"I told them that Harry was after Ginny, and told them that I would put you into protective custody, and headed here as soon as I could."

"And what bleed out before you could even help me out? You should have seen a healer at least Blaise." Ginny was walking back and forth trying to think.

"Well I knew my Luna could take care of me, she had to take come healing courses in order to get her license to work with these creatures. But as I was saying I need to put you into protective custody, and that is where Draco would come in handy like I told you in the hospital." Blaise foward rubbing his temples.

"Does he know I'm needing his help?"

"Yes and he is waiting for you to meet him here." Blaise handed her a piece of paper, "Other then having a successful business running imports and exports, he still has some shady dealings and get you into hiding where...Harry."

Everyone turned to see Harry standing outside the door, looking around the street, "Luna, quick get Ginny out of here I'll hold him off."

"Blaise.."

"NOW!" Blaise pushed Ginny towards Luna as Harry spotted them through the window.

As Harry walked in Luna grabbing Ginny and they apparated, "Where did they go Blaise? I'm sure by now you noticed the effect the blade has."

Blaise laughed, "I did notice that tingling feeling and that I was losing feelings in my legs. Poison?"

"You could say that its a neurotoxin, at least that's what I think , I took the blade from Lucius' collection. Now where did they go?" Harry stopped in front of Blaise, pulling the knife out and placing it on the front counter.

"What no cruciatus to try and get the information out, cause honestly Harry the knife doesn't scare me."

"Well you see I could go the way of the curse, but I've found I prefer the muggle way." With that Harry took the knife and pushed into Blaise's shoulder.

Blaise screamed out in pain as Harry buried the knife to the hilt, "Go fuck yourself Harry, I'm not telling you anything."

Harry pulled the knife out and cut open Blaise's shirt and sliced down slowly, "If you tell me know I'll end this quick."

"I hate to take away your fun Harry." Blaise's head hung low as he coughed up blood.

"Well then I guess we will be in for a long night."

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Draco was sitting in his drawing room when he heard the pop of someone apparating. Looking up he saw Luna and Ginny standing there.

"Well, well Weaslette, so glad you could finally make it I was starting..."

"Cut the chatter ferret, Blaise is in trouble. Harry found us at Luna's shop."

"Blaise warned me that might happen. I'll send someone right away." Draco ran out of the room.

Ginny hoped that they got to Blaise in time to help. She looked outside and saw the sky grow dark as the storm rolled in. She wondered if she would ever be able to escape this nightmare.

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

 **Ok guys I hope you enjoy the chapter I know it may be short I'm trying to work on making them longer, this story is only starting, In my mind it's going to be in two parts and this is only still part one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** **: Hello this is my first fan fiction, just a few disclamiers. First the story is something I came up with usings different characters and decided to use Harry Potter characters, which the World and Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. Next there are several usage of drugs and strong abuse and trigger of miscarriage. This is an AU where the Epilogue is ignored and dark/evil Harry, also there maybe some American slang usage instead of British so forgive me for that. Enjoy and leave comments thanks guys.**

 **Hey guys sorry its been awhile since the last chapter, my job has been having me working doubles which is 16 hr days so please be patient I only get a day off each week.**

 **dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg**

 **Chapter 6**

Pansy was laying in bed when she heard someone knock on the door, causing Theo to roll out of bed. Pansy could hear Theo talking but couldn't make out anything or who he was talking to, pulling herself out of bed along with the covers wrapping herself up and walking into the living room.

"Theo who is it?" Pansy walked out to see Draco standing in the doorway, "Draco what a surprise, want a drink?"

"No Pans, unfortunately I'm only here to get Theo to help me check something out, we should be back before the morning." Draco smiled, as Theo walked back into the bedroom.

"Alright but you know you could always join for old time sake." Pansy winked as she let the top of her blanket fall down to her waist.

Draco let out a soft chuckle, "Maybe another time, right now there are pressing matters."

"Pansy darling please leave Draco and get dressed I don't need you walking around naked for the neighbors to see." Theo walked back out dressed in full black robes, placing his wand inside a coat sleeve holster.

Pansy gave him a pouting face, "You're no fun. Well you boys have fun chasing whatever, don't look at me like that I know when you are going on a hunt."

Draco shook his head, over the years his business grew and he became a reliable business man who dealt with exquisite merchandise in both magical and historical artifacts, and then there were some people who needed discretion for the dark magic artifacts. It was this reason he was glad to be friends with Theo. Even though Theo work in the wand shop, he knew alot about dark magic due to how much his father thought them, and he was great to have in a fight.

As they left Pansy locked the door, going back into the bedroom she reached into her night stand pulling, out a lock box. She discarded the blanket as she went back into the living room. Pansy sat on the couch opening the box she pulled out the bag of white powder and a razor blade. She poured some out onto the table and started to cut it up and making lines, not hearing the door unlock. She bent down and inhaled a line, waited and inhaled another one before falling bakc on the couch her eyes closed, she never saw Harry standing over her.

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Draco and Theo stood outside of Luna's emporium, Theo flicked his hand making his wand shoot out of his sleeve. They walked into the dark store, looking around they didn't anything out of place. Draco walked to the counter looking for any signs of his friend as Theo walked into the back. Draco noticed blood on the counter and noticed there was a trail leading to the back, he followed the trail and saw Theo standing over the body of Blaise.

Blaise's eyes were rolled back into his head, Draco and Theo crouched over the body seeing cuts all down Blaise's torso, and arms, it was his left arm that caught Draco's attention, it was stretched out, his finger was covered in blood and laid closed to a word on the floor.

 _Potter_

"Well, are you going to tell me know what's going on Draco? Blaise is dead, and it wasn't by one of the unforgiveables, it looks like he died from blood loss or shock but these are knife cuts and according to him Potter was the one who did this." Theo had stood up.

"Yeah, but lets get out of here."

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Pansy body fell hard against the bed out of breath, "You know, I do believe you gotten comfortable with rough sex Potter."

"Yeah, well ever since our first time, I've been having practice on Ginny. Though unlike you she doesn't like me choking her and hitting her around." Harry was pulling his pants up.

"Yeah, well not every girl likes rough sex, but I am confused to what do I owe this pleasure?

"Well Michael sent me, he says you backed out of a deal with him. So I'm suppose to be here to make sure you pay for it."

"Oh merlin, I forgot you go to him for you fix as well, does he make you pay him the same way he use to make me pay?"

"Umm, I guess so. I am not here to talk about that, what deal did you make?"

"Harry, look Michael wanted me to make Lucius be disgraced in public again. I was going to really I was I mean when we were in Hogwarts during holidays, I would visit Draco and Lucius would visit me at night. So I had planned on getting him caught in affair but I backed out."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Just how big of a slut are you? Well after you backed out he had me do it. So I afraid in order to keep getting my fix I need to do something to you."

"Harry wait look ever since I have been getting my own fixes and I would be happy to set you up more then what Michael does."

"As much as I like that idea and as much as I hate to admit it but I've grown to like how I pay."

"What by giving him head?" Harry nodded, "So you like being with a guy I can help you there, and who knows maybe have added fun with you, me and another guy. Come on Harry give me the chance." Pansy was getting nervous while Harry thought.

Harry was going back and forth on what to do when he felt his pants being pulled back down, "Tell you what, I'll suck your dick while you think it over."

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Ginny was walking back and forth in Draco's library when him and Theo walked in.

"Well, where's Blaise?" Ginny had walked over to them.

Theo stepped forward, "Where's Luna?"

"She went home to gather some things, and..." Before she could finish Theo apparated.

"What's going on Draco?"

"Blaise is dead, and I know enough on what's going on. I had already gotten you some documents so you could leave England all together. Maybe that way Potter wouldn't be able to find you and you wouldn't know anyone that can identify you." Draco had sat down.

Ginny felt shock flood her body as she sat down across from him, "Dead? Draco, I'm scared, I'm sure if Harry was to find me he would kill me."

"Yeah, well that's why we are getting you away from him. So if you follow me to my study I have your papers there." Draco stood up and walked out.

Ginny followed him through the manor, her mind was running a mile a minute. Everything in the last few days have gone from bad to worse. They walked into Draco's study she watched as he opened a door hidden within a bookcase and pulled out a file.

"Ok so these papers are blank for a name, I suggest using a different name for the time being til Harry has been dealt with. Once Theo is back, we will go and clean up what we can before news hits about Blaise's death. Then Theo will go and watch over Hermione and Ron. I will make sure you get out of England before and then work on trying to find a way to take care of Potter. It's not going to be easy to say the least but..."

"He is untouchable, his name alone holds weight in every part of the magic world, look what happened in your fifth year, the Ministry tried to make him look like he was crazy, then in the next year basically sucked up to him trying to make him a poster boy. Then good ole Voldy came in power and took over the Ministry and made him the number one target. He died in that battle Draco, but when he came back it wasn't him. I know that now because the Harry I knew and loved, wouldn't have been able to kill someone and he would have never caused me the pain or the loss...the loss..." Ginny fell to her knees as her tears started to fall.

Draco slowly walked over to her not knowing what to do, he crouched beside her and placed his arm gently around her. His touch seemed to have done something cause before he knew what happened he felt her crash into him. Everything Ginny had been holding in came out in waves as she curled up into his body. Draco rubbed her arms and body trying to comfort her.

"Look maybe you should rest for awhile and I'll have the elfs fix you something to eat, how does that sound? Ginny?" Draco looked down and found Ginny had passed out in his arms.

Draco sighed as he ran his arms under her legs lifting her up, to his surprise she was very light. He carried her to one of the guest bedrooms and laid her on the bed. He stepped back watching her sleep, he went to the chair that sat in the corner and fell into and watched over her, his wand lay on the arm of the chair.

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Pansy fell backwards onto the bed sweat beaded down her body, she looked over and watched as Harry was pull his pants up.

"So Potter, not that I didn't enjoy the hard fuck, but what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again"

"Well I hadn't planned on the sex part but merlin knows I couldn't resist when all you were wearing was panties, but Michael sent me."

Pansy felt her eyes widen, "So it's you then? You were the one who set up Lucius."

"How...that was the deal you made? Why didn't you do it then, the Pansy I knew that introduced me to Michael would have done what was needed to get her fix."

"I was going to I mean it would have been easy. I've been sleeping with Lucius ever since sixth year. So I had thought maybe I would sleep with him and not prevent myself from getting pregant."

"So your idea was to cause a scandle in order to shame him? You do realize he would have you killed to cover it up. Reason I had to clean up your mess, and now I have to make an example of you." Harry pulled out his wand.

"Wait Harry, I can you a better offer then Corner. Please just hear me out." Pansy had fallen to her knees looking up at him.

"As much as I hate to say it I kinda like his deal and the pay."

"Ok so you like pleasing him, the guy I go through he is into guys as well as girls, and we both could get something out of it, please Harry. He offers a better cut on his heroin." Pansy was pleading.

Harry's wand wavered he didn't know what to do as his mind was thinking he felt his pants being pulled back down.

"You think about while I suck you dick Harry just please give me a chance, haven't I always taken care of you, don't I take care of you better than that ginger headed bitch you call a wife?"

Harry looked down at Pansy a small smile came across his face. She wasn't wrong, she had taken better care of him, whenever Ginny said she wasn't in the mood, Pansy was always willing to be there and allowed him to use her how he saw fit, rough and hard. He never forgot the first time he decided to try being rough with Ginny she yelled at him that was the first time he ever raised his hand at her, that was when he realized he enjoyed hitting her and then making her forgetting about it to have his way. Pansy on the other hand freely gave herself to him.

"Alright Pansy, we will do it your way."

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdggdgdgdg

 **Alright guys and gals I have the other chapters written down it just finding time to type them out. Please send review and or messages it helps to have someone to throw ideas at. Also in the next few chapters it will be getting to some lemons and smut so just be warned. 09/30/18**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so I'm writing this for both stories cause I'm done with this site and how people have no consideration for other people. This is a FAN FICTION site meaning it's up to the fan on how they want to write it doesn't have to be 100% like the books. Also for the guest who don't have the balls to actually sign in and voice your opinions you can kiss my ass and stop being snobby little kids and grow the fuck up.**


End file.
